The Sol Keepers
The Sol Keepers is an organization that is suspected in trying to rule the solar system. They use 'Kaiju Cards' to summon monsters and aliens. History The Sol Keepers was formed sometime before the early 19th century. Their goal is to rule the solar system as it has the highest concentration of dark energy in the Milky Way Galaxy. Their base of operations is off the coast of Florida. Recent reports gathered from a listener reveals that they are planning to awaken 'The Dark King' for unknown reasons. Since they only collect Kaiju Cards from defeated monsters and has never engaged in direct combat or an assault of a city, the EDL designates them as a neutral faction. Members Since their founding, only 4 members are known by the EDL. * Alien Mephilas Grosser: The leader of the team before being replaced by Jagura for unknown reasons. He is an arrogant and reckless alien but is also smart and cunning. * Jugruss Jagura: The co-leader and current leader of the team. He is the only one who knows Ultraman Orb's history until his sudden death. * Alien Nackle Nate: The gunner and mercenary on the team. He is interested in earning fortune by raiding ancient temples and museums. * Alien Metron Darude: The smart scientist from Planet Metron. He is a Reionyx who lost his Battlenizer a long time ago. Equipment * Sol Ring: The Sol Ring is an item used to summon Kaijus. Extensively used by the Sol Keepers. * Kaiju Card Holder: The item used to store Kaiju Cards. It is a copy of Gai Kurenai's Ultra Fusion Card Holder. * Katana: A sword used by Jagura in combat. It is 200 years old and is constantly painted by Jagura. * Custom Nackle Blaster: A modified Nackle Blaster used by Nate. It is equipped with a grappling hook. * Round Metron Launcher: A wrist mounted rocket launcher used by Darude. Kaiju Cards * Grosser: Grosser uses Dark Ultra Cards instead of Kaiju Cards. ** Ultraman Millenium ** Ultraman Elite ** Ultraman Dark ** Ultraman Shadow ** Ace Robot ** Delusion Ultraseven * Jagura: Jagura uses Kaiju with powerful attacks. ** Maga Zetton ** Maga Pandon ** Red King ** Eleking ** King Gesura ** King of Mons ** King Joe ** Telesdon ** Golza ** Gomora ** Antlar ** Zetton ** Pandon * Nate: Nate uses Kaiju with fast speed and ranged attacks. ** Maga Grand King ** Maga Basser ** Black King ** Mecha Graykess ** King Silvergon ** Ace Killer ** Tyrant ** Zelganoid ** Jumbo King ** Melba ** Silver Bloome ** Black Terrina ** Zoiger ** Bemstar * Darude: Darude uses Kaiju that can cause psychological terror and generate fear. ** Maga Gatanozoa ** Maga Jappa ** Super Grand King ** Dino-Tank Maus ** King Goldras ** Gatanozoa ** Zaigorg ** Hellzking Neo ** Izac ** Gijera ** Gobnu Ogma ** Vakishim ** Black End ** Hoe * Others: These are Kaiju Cards that can be used by any members of the Sol Keepers. ** Juran ** Todora ** Neronga ** Gubilla ** Takkong ** Kingsaurus III ** Aribunta ** Brocken ** Signalion ** Astromons ** Live King ** Kendoros ** Specter ** Saramandora ** Argon ** Bogun ** Powered Gabora ** Sealizer ** Deutalios ** Gyabish ** Monsarger ** Geel ** Rezaito ** Neldoran ** Vadata ** Demaaga ** Galaktron Likes and Dislikes *Likes ** Having more Kaiju Cards ** Defeating an Ultraman ** Playing Poker with Kaiju Cards ** Watching the sunset ** Sandstorms ** Buying ice cream ** Buy flashy and expensive clothes * Dislikes ** Being defeated ** Their activities being disturbed by the EDL ** Losing a Kaiju Card ** Being accused of terrorism ** Chemical spill Gallery Trivia * The Sol Keepers is based on the Planet Invasion Union. * They are currently at war with two other factions: The Yapool Outcast Subordinate's and the Gray Lines. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D Category:Parodies